Survivor Indonesia Ep 3 Taste of Their Own Blindside Medicine
by mattstu218
Summary: The third episode of Survivor Indonesia, a new twist results in tempers flaring on both tribes as lines burn in the sand at Jambi and the split in Maluku becomes evident.


**Survivor Indonesia**

Jeff: Last time on Survivor, tempers flared at Jambi following a brutal tribal council.

_Tre: Why don't you want to talk to me?_

_Siobhan: Because I don't f***ing want to talk to you right now like give me five f***ing minutes and then I'll get to you, you owe me that after what just went down._

_Tre: Jesus Christ ok._

Jeff: Meanwhile, at Maluku, Maura started plotting against the alliance of TJ and Natalee, even sharing her idol clue with Julie.

_Maura: I think he's playing me._

_Julie: Then let's play him first._

Jeff: Following an extremely physical reward challenge, Jambi walked home with a reward of shampoo and soap, and Siobhan found an idol clue, as well as the hidden immunity idol, which she did share with Matt.

_Matt: There you are, where were you?_

_Siobhan: It's not important look what I got. (She shows him the idol)_

_Matt: What, you found it already?_

_Siobhan: It was in the stream, the clue was in the soap bag._

Jeff: At the immunity challenge, Maluku dominated as Jambi was sent to tribal council once more. Before the vote Arthur revealed he regretted keeping Siobhan.

_**Matt: Here I am with absolutely no intention of flipping on my girls when Arthur decides to blurt out that he regrets sending Ivy home. Oops, senior moment, like, did you really just say that? **_

Jeff: At tribal council, the alliance of Matt, Alix, Siobhan, and Devon pulled in Brandon to perform their second blindside, this time voting out Arthur.

_Jeff: Arthur, your tribe has spoken._

Jeff: 16 remain, who will be voted out tonight?

(The Jambi Tribe returns from tribal council)

Randall: Well I didn't see that coming.

Brandon: I just want to explain myself, I came to the conclusion that Arthur was too dangerous strategically and that physically he was a liability that needed to go.

**Matt: At tribal council today Brandon flipped on the manly man alliance which was so perfect because now we have four maybe even five against Tre and Randall, unless someone else wants to leave the alliance.**

(Randall and Tre go off away from the camp)

Tre: Our backs are up against the wall right now, I don't know where Brandon's head is now.

Randall: I have no idea who we could even think to pull, Devon and Brandon?

Tre: We have to get them out. It's Matt and Siobhan, they are a power duo.

(Matt and Siobhan are shown laughing in the shelter)

Randall: These people have to understand that these two don't care about anyone or anyone's feelings. They completely backstabbed an old man and were laughing. Laughing!

**Tre: Watching Matt and Siobhan laugh it up about God knows what is so frustrating because these are the people that are going to vote me out? They barely lift a finger unless it's for patting themselves on the back for blindsiding somebody.**

Maluku Camp

**Julie: I woke up really in the morning at camp and I decided that I needed to find this idol, everyone else was asleep so I snuck off.**

(Julie gets up out of the shelter but is spotted by Natalee)

**Natalee: There's one thing I know about Survivor, and that's if someone is sneaking away from the shelter, it ain't because she getting firewood. So I followed her, and I see her poking around.**

Natalee: Find anything good?

Julie: I'm just looking for some food to eat.

Natalee: You're already in a grave don't go digging it more by lying.

Julie: Why am I in a grave?

Natalee: You ostracized yourself from everyone else on this tribe except Robert and Izzy.

Julie: How does someone ostracize themself? I have been better in all the challenges than anyone else I work my ass off and you people don't let anyone else join in your club.

Natalee: What club, we're a tribe and you chose not to be part of it.

Julie: Day 1 you made up lies about me, you threw me under the bus for no reason.

Natalee: Keep it up, keep it up, you wanna argue I'll argue until you're gone.

Julie: I didn't want it to have to be like this, I really don't want to argue, but you put me in a position wh-

Natalee: You put yourself in this position.

Julie: How did-

Natalee:(holds up her hand) I'm over it, I'm done. (She walks away)

**Julie: Natalee can yell and yell for as long as she wants, but honestly her arrival could not have been timed better because she thinks she stopped me before I found this (she holds up the idol), with friends like these forget enemies, (she laughs)**

Reward Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Maluku, getting your first look at the new Jambi tribe, Arthur voted out at the last tribal council.

Jeff: Ok, today's challenge will be for both reward and immunity, so George, I gotta take it back. So it would be a shame to lose another tribe member without getting to know the other tribe first. So for today's challenge we arranged a little mixer mingler challenge. Everyone is given a box with a certain number of items. One at a time, each castaway will ask someone on either tribe for a certain item. If the person asked has the item, they score a point for their tribe. Not all items have a match. The tribe with most matches wins. Reward, whatever items you get. Ready to get started?

Jeff: Ok, using random selection we will be starting with Matt.

Matt: Hmmm, blonde dude

Carter: It's Carter

Matt: Ok, Carter got any apples?

Carter: Yeah.

Matt: Really? What the f**k?

Siobhan: Potty mouth haha.

Jeff: One point for Jambi. Izzy you're up.

Izzy: Nat, got a mosquito net?

Natalee: Sorry babe no.

Jeff: Devon

Devon: Izzy do you by any chance have a mosquito net?

Izzy: Dammnit!

Jeff: 2-0

(The challenge proceeds with George, Tre, Maura and Alix all getting points for their tribes, the score is 4-2)

Julie: So, TJ got any fish hooks.

TJ: No.

Julie: Oh ok.

**Brandon: It's interesting to watch the dynamics of the Maluku tribe as you can see Julie is shut down cold while there seems to be a very chummy group of people.**

(The challenge continues more, Maluku gets two points, Jambi gets one, the score is 5-4)

Emily: Siobhan, wanna give me a brush?

Siobhan: Well you certainly need it.

(Everyone laughs, Emily is clearly offended)

**Emily: I don't really know who she is but I would not like to see her last much longer.**

Jeff: Score is tied now 5-5, Tre, if you can guess this last one correctly then you win for Jambi.

**Siobhan: I'm saying please God, Tre win this point win this challenge.**

Tre: Ok, Maura. Do you have aaaaaaaaaa grapefruit.

Maura: Unfortunately, I do.

Jeff: Collect that last match Tre, and with a score of 6-5, JAMBI WINS REWARD.

Jeff: But before we get to this lovely basket of goodies Siobhan why don't you read this.

Siobhan: Congratulations you've won this reward, but there is an extra part of the reward, you have the opportunity to give one player on the opposing tribe individual immunity. Wow. So who do we choose?

Jeff: Wait, one more thing to read. (He tosses a bottle to Randall)

Randall: Not only have you won these two rewards, but now you win a buffet that you can enjoy at the other tribes tribal council.

(The Jambi tribe celebrates)

Jeff: Why don't you read the fine print?

Randall: This buffet will be an Indonesian style buffet that you will enjoy after you have voted somebody off. Ohh sh*t.

**Alix: What the hell Jeff! We finally win a challenge and we're still voting someone out.**

**TJ: At this point I'm not worried about losing the food or the buffet, I'm concerned over the fact that they have an opportunity to give somebody individual immunity, because we need Julie gone now, and if she gets it I'm going to have to look at Izzy or Robert who both fit into our tribe dynamic.**

Jambi Camp

Devon: I feel like we can't even enjoy this sweet reward.

Tre: Oh man I want that buffet so bad.

Siobhan: I'm really concerned mostly with who we're going to give the immunity necklace to, if we could save someone who may be on the outside, that could win us a crucial ally at the merge.

Tre: Woah-ho-ho we are not talking about a merge yet.

Siobhan: Yeah, but I'm just worried that if we miss this opportunity now it'll bite us in the butt.

Tre: Baby doll we gotta vote somebody off today.

Siobhan: And you're probably going to write my name down tonight I get it.

Tre: Now it's this schemey mind that you have, we ain't at the merge yet we still on this tribe, we can't worry about Maluku.

Siobhan: We just need to consider the options of who to give immunity to.

**Siobhan: Tre and I have never gotten along, clearly we can not see eye to eye and no I don't think it's cause he's a foot and a half taller than me. At this point I need to look at him or Randall as the next target for elimination.**

**Randall: Being a hard-worker around camp is really such a nuisance for some people, we have Siobhan and Tre arguing, we have Alix braiding Devon's hair, and worst of all is Matt, sittin' poking a fire with a stick like he's doing anything. Any self-respecting man, especially one of his build should be carrying freaking logs.**

Randall: I personally think we should still be focusing on strength, and Matt doesn't pull his weight.

Matt: Really? Would you like for me to not prepare and tend the fire, and boil water and cook rice?

Randall: I'm just putting it out there.

(He leaves)

Matt: I swear I want him gone.

Siobhan: Him or Tre.

Matt: I'm worried that Tre and Devon are starting to develop some bond, they talk a lot.

Siobhan: So vote him out, give Maura or Julie immunity.

Matt: But at the same time I trust Tre more than Randall.

Siobhan: Why don't we ask what Devon and Alix want?

Matt: We already know what Devon wants.

Siobhan: I honestly don't know if I trust her at all. If Brandon is with us I don't see the harm in taking her out.

(Alix walks over and sits down with them)

Alix: Is it between Tre and Randall right now?

Siobhan: We were talking about how much we think we can trust Devon.

**Siobhan: Devon is more and more starting to play both sides and it just becomes evident when you see her and Tre cuddle up or go to the water together, and that's not an alliance that's good.**

Alix: If she's not with us we're screwed.

Matt: Would Brandon vote one of them out?

Alix: If we can pit them against each other maybe.

(Randall, Tre, Devon and Brandon talk in the water)

Randall: I think our focus should be less on Siobhan and more on Matt, he's very lazy and just arrogant.

Tre: I can only see him getting worse throughout the season he's definitely cutthroat and rude.

Randall: (Turning to Devon) Where's your head at?

Devon: Well if we can pull this together right here there's no reason we shouldn't.

**Devon: At this point I have to choose who I really want to side with and I can go with the guys who are solid and reliable, or the people who would look the other way if you're drowning, and honestly it's time they get a taste of their own blindside medicine.**

**Tre: It's a relief to see that finally we may actually have numbers to vote out the person who we want out and I'm hoping nothing goes wrong.**

Maluku Camp

**Emily: It's a big concern coming back from the challenge because Julie should be going home but we have to work around a possible immunity necklace and who knows who has the idol.**

Julie: (Approaching the tribe) Should I even bother scrambling or just lie around and hope I get the necklace?

Emily: Whoa what are you talking about?

Julie: I know you want be gone Natalee specifically told me that.

TJ: No one has said anything about you going.

Julie: There's no point lying I know you want me gone.

**Maura: I'm very concerned for Julie because she has just been on the outs since day one and if she's not around then I don't really have another option but to go with TJ, Emily, Natalee and Carter.**

**TJ: Julie is pretty crafty I wouldn't take her as the type to lie down and die like she is so clearly I'm gonna keep my eye on her trying to sway Maura or pull an all girl nonsense.**

(Natalee, Carter, TJ, Emily, and George talk)

Natalee: If Julie gets the necklace are we doing Izzy or Robert?

Emily: What about Maura what is she doing?

TJ: How do you mean?

Emily: She's expendable, we don't really need her.

George: We should just say Julie and then either Robert, Izzy, or Maura.

**TJ: Maura is pretty tight with me so I'm concerned to lose her so early because her only allegiance is to me and that's very good.**

Natalee: I think Maura.

Emily: I agree.

TJ: She's not a threat. Robert is.

**Carter: I seemed to have found my way into an alliance of very strong opinionated personalities while I am more of the passive type so I feel like I'm at a tennis match and I'm looking back and forth and back and forth.**

George: Izzy is her closest ally, if you can't cut off the head then cut off the right hand.

TJ: I agree with that philosophy but the question is who really is her number one ally.

(Julie and Maura talk)

Julie: Moe I don't know how I'm supposed to survive thirty nine days if I cant even survive a week with this people.

Maura: Julie, it's not too late, if we could get one more to join with us then we'd be set.

Julie: I'm just going to pray I get immunity, and then I know either Robert or Isabelle is gone.

(Robert and Isabelle talk)

**Robert: I am concerned because I do know that with the immunity necklace as a key factor that I could potentially go home.**

Robert: We need to convince them that if Julie gets the necklace to vote off Maura.

Izzy: The way I see it that's our only option because I don't want it to come down to me voting you and you voting me and praying it's the other one going home.

**Izzy: Robert and I basically need to do all the scrambling we can because literally Julie is on death row just waiting for her execution.**

(Izzy approaches Natalee and Emily)

Izzy: Can we talk for a minute?

Emily: Sure.

Izzy: I just want to make sure it's clear we're voting Julie tonight and then who's the backup plan?

(Natalee and Emily are both quiet)

Izzy: I really just think that it should be Maura.

Natalee: Yeah.

Izzy: So is that the backup plan?

(Emily is still quiet)

Natalee: We'll think about it.

**Izzy: So I tried to make a deal with Nat and Emily and I just got, nothing. Complete blank stares and it was frankly really disrespectful and I'm hoping maybe they listened.**

**Natalee: Izzy offered to vote Julie and Maura but really she's saying whatever she needs to say to keep herself in.**

(Robert talks with George)

Robert: Is there any way you wouldn't vote Julie?

George: I just feel like, there's no reason to not vote her.

Robert: Well if she gets immunity I hear they're targeting you.

**Robert: I'm just saying bs after bs and I know how ridiculous it sounds but I really don't want to go home so early.**

Robert: TJ told Maura that he wants to save her over you so he's been trying to divert attention onto you.

George: Wow, so you think we should vote Maura if Julie doesn't get immunity?

Robert: Yes, we good?

George: Solid.

**George: I really don't know whether Robert is totally honest and I'm not super worried for myself so hopefully nothing bad is happening. **

Jambi Camp

(Matt and Brandon walk down the beach)

Matt: So are they voting with me, against me, or for me?

Brandon: Randall really is pushing for you and Tre's been working Devon.

**Brandon: For some reason I seemed to have found myself in an odd position where once I again I control the fate of whoever goes home and it has its benefits but also has a lot of difficulties.**

Matt: So are you gonna go with them? Cause if there's a way I can save myself I'll take it.

**Matt: I am legitimately worried at this point because really there is no clear reason to keep me over Randall if I were in their position. Hopefully Brandon will sway to my side.**

Tre: (To Devon and Randall) You all good?

Devon: Definitely

Randall: Absolutely

**Devon: Going to tribal tonight I'm like 80% certain that blindsiding Matt is the right thing to do, but I'm very concerned because this vote could change everything.**

Jambi Tribal Council

Jeff: Third tribal council in a row, this time under somewhat different conditions. Tre, for the past two tribals you tried to put the blame on the people who cost you the challenge, how do you go about this vote?

Tre: You know Jeff, this tribe is still split, you've seen it with Ivy you've seen it with Arthur and we're gonna see it again tonight.

Jeff: Wow, that's a big statement, agree with that Alix?

Alix: Certain personalities I guess don't mesh and in life you can avoid that but here you're stuck with them.

Jeff: What are the biggest clashes?

Alix: Well you have Siobhan and Tre and now Randall and Matt.

Jeff: Randall is this true?

Randall: I don't think Matt has a lot of respect for anyone, I don't think he cares about anyone but himself, and I think he's lazy and unhelpful.

Matt: I don't really want to get into the topic of being lazy and unhelpful because it's a conversation I've had with him many times, but I honestly do care about other people, but it's a game where you have to vote someone out someone's feelings are gonna get hurt.

Jeff: And do you think you might be that person?

Matt: Tonight I believe I have cause for concern.

Jeff: Siobhan, here's the guy that stood up for you at the last two tribal councils, is it your turn to do the same?

Siobhan: I honestly don't know why Randall dislikes Matt, I don't know if it's a culture clash between city kid and country boy or if it's a personality thing because Randall and Tre are sort of testosterone junkies while Matt isn't and maybe their pride is hurt by the fact that he's outsmarted them twice.

Jeff: Randall, agree with what she just said?

Randall: I don't like the implications that I'm some sort of Southern bigot who doesn't approve of his lifestyle, I don't approve of his attitude but if he wants to like guys or what not he can go right ahead.

Jeff: Matt, is there any room for an improvement in your relationship with Randall?

Matt: If we're both here tomorrow I'd be happy to hug it out.

Jeff: Devon, hearing all this, where do you stand?

Devon: I think the line in the sand is evident but at the same time no one knows where it is, and I think myself and Brandon are on one side we just don't know which side that is.

Jeff: Brandon, agree with that?

Brandon: Whichever way we choose to vote will be our way of choosing a side.

Jeff: Is anyone concerned by how split this tribe is?

(Everyone raises their hands)

Jeff: Have there been any attempts to patch that hole?

Tre: They just vote out people they don't like.

Jeff: They being?

Tre: Matt and Siobhan. And Alix too but she's just there with them.

Alix: Ouch that's uncalled for.

Tre: Well you really haven't done anything except stick with them in this game, prove you're an individual and make a damn move.

Alix: I'm confident in the moves I'm making because I'm still here.

Devon: I think what he's trying to say is play the game before the game plays you.

Siobhan: Is that what you think you're doing Devon, playing the game?

Devon: I am playing the game Siobhan, you just blindly swing a knife around hoping it lands in someone's back.

Siobhan: I just want to make it clear to everyone that Devon was with the three of us, but her new boo Tre offered her a final two deal so they both dropped everyone in two seconds.

Jeff: There's just conflict after conflict on this tribe, what a mess, let's see if we can clean that up because it is time to vote, Tre you're up.

Tre: ...

Alix: ...

Matt: Randall, yippie ki yay, motherf-er.

Devon: Matt, you forced my hand and now it has to come to this.

Randall: Matt

Siobhan: ...

Brandon: ... because you're not the side that's gonna get me to the end.

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so.

Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First Vote, Randall

Randall, that's two votes Randall

Matt, two votes Randall one vote Matt

Matt, tied two each

Randall, three votes Randall, two votes Matt, two votes left.

Matt, tied again, one vote left.

Third person voted out of Survivor: Indonesia... Randall.

(Brandon looks down, Siobhan and Matt glare at Devon, who slowly puts her hands to her face, Tre is disappointed, Alix is content)

Randall, your tribe has spoken.

Jeff: Ok now it's Maluku's turn, so the six of you maybe fix your issues over a nice Indonesian barbecue while you watch Maluku hash out their difficulties, remember you will be giving the Immunity Necklace to one of them, I'll bring them in.

Maluku Tribal Council

Jeff: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is important, because in this game, fire represents life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

Jeff: As you can see the Jambi tribe minus Randall is here to view your tribal council, they will be enjoying an Indonesian barbecue, they will observe, not interact, but first order of business, who will you give the immunity necklace to?

Brandon: We decided that we will be giving the necklace to Maura.

Jeff: Maura, come put on the necklace. (He puts it on) Cannot vote for Maura everyone else is fair game.

Jeff: First tribal council, Natalee how does it feel?

Natalee: Going to tribal is bittersweet because you have to lose someone but it's good to get everything on the table.

Jeff: So you think tribal council is a good thing?

Natalee: I said it's bittersweet.

Julie: Tribal council is no big deal for Natalee because she's not going home.

Jeff: How are you sure?

Julie: Because I'm going home Jeff.

Jeff: Are you resigned from this game are you content with leaving?

Julie: No I'm very upset; in fact I'm pissed because I don't deserve to be in this position.

Jeff: Carter, is Julie accurate in what she's saying?

Carter: I have heard Julie's name come up among others.

(Julie rolls her eyes)

Jeff: Julie, not believing that?

Julie: Ask any person on this tribe they'll tell you.

Jeff: Fair to say?

(The tribe is silent)

Julie: Silence is deafening.

Emily: I just think Julie put herself in the outside and now all she's doing is making herself more and more of an outsider.

Robert: I don't see how you can put yourself on the outside. She's fighting for her life.

Maura: Personally I think Julie is really a wonderful person and I don't want to see her go.

George: It's just hard because someone does have to go, and if the whole tribe can agree on one person then that's the best route.

Julie: I'm struggling with the fact that no one can tell my what I did to put myself on the outs.

Jeff: TJ any reason in particular?

TJ: There's no clear reason to vote out anyone we just have to vote someone, and especially since talks of idol are beginning and Julie is a key player in those talks.

Jeff: Idol talks?

Natalee: I busted Julie looking in the trees for the idol.

Izzy: I just feel like people should be to look for the idol if they're already in line to go home.

Jeff: Julie you've got three people Izzy, Robert and Maura standing up for you, that's four against five only one needs to sway.

Julie: The only thing that could keep me in the game is the immunity necklace and I don't have it.

Maura: Jeff, given the circumstances, I strongly believe that Julie shouldn't go home, and rather then turn my back on the people I trust I want to give it to Julie so that she has another chance in this game.

Julie: Wow, I don't know what to say.

Emily: (Whispering to TJ) Neither do I.

Jeff: Game changed. Everyones whispering, this vote is going to be interesting, let's get to it, TJ, you're up.

TJ: ...

Maura: ... really hoping it's not me sorry.

Izzy: ...

George: ...

Robert: ...

Emily: ...

Julie: ...

Carter: ...

Natalee: ...

Jeff: I'll tally the votes. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so.

Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote: Natalee

Izzy: One vote Izzy, one vote Natalee

Maura: One vote Izzy, one vote Natalee, one vote Maura.

Robert

Robert, two votes Robert

Robert

Natalee, three votes Robert, two votes Natalee, one vote Izzy and Maura.

Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Indonesia ... Robert.

(Julie and Izzy are both distraught, Maura sits and looks at TJ, the rest of the tribe looks indifferent)

Jeff: Robert, your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
